<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eigene Wohnungen und andere Vorzüge by Persephonexoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504402">Eigene Wohnungen und andere Vorzüge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo'>Persephonexoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unter Uns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo und Easy verbringen die erste Nacht in ihrer neuen Wohnung und Ringo ist sehr bemüht Easy alle Vorzüge einer eigenen Wohnung ohne nervige Mitbewohner zu erläutern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard "Ringo" Beckmann/Ingo "Easy" Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eigene Wohnungen und andere Vorzüge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eigentlich sollte das hier nur eine kleine Schreibübung werden um mal was neues auszuprobieren. Ein liebes Eulchen hat mir dann aber geflüstert, dass es viel zu schade wäre euch diesen Oneshot vorzuenthalten. (An dieser Stelle vielen Dank fürs Beta lesen und gut zureden &lt;3) Nochmal eine kleine Warnung: Das ist explizieter Smut, wer das nicht mag der sollte um diesen OS lieber einen Bogen machen. :D So jetzt seid ihr gewarnt und ich übernehme keine Verantwortung wenn es dem ein oder anderem etwas warm werden sollte. :D Aber jetzt genug von mir, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe dieser etwas andere OS gefällt euch. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Und bereust du’s schon?“ fragte Ringo scherzhaft und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Gerade hatten sie sich von der WG endgültig verabschiedet. Denn heute würden sie die erste Nacht in ihrer eigenen gemeinsamen Wohnung verbringen. „Auf keinen Fall.“ , grinste Easy. „Das hier das ist richtig.“ , sagte er sanft und griff nach Ringos Hand. „Auch ohne Kind.“ , fügte er hinzu. „Easy wir werden ein Kind haben, es wird nur einfach etwas länger dauern als gedacht.“ , erwiderte Ringo. „Ja du hast recht. Manch andere Eltern müssen schließlich auch warten bis es klappt. Und ehrlich gesagt…“<br/>
„Ja?“ , erwartungsvoll blickte Ringo seinen Mann an. „Ich weiß nicht irgendwie fühlt es sich gut an diesen Druck weg zu haben. Dieses ständige Nachdenken und Sorgen machen klappt es oder klappt es nicht… ist das schlimm?“ , fragte Easy etwas verunsichert. „Nein überhaupt nicht, Easy. Das heißt doch nicht dass wir aufgegeben haben, wir lassen es nur einfach mehr… auf uns zukommen…“ , versuchte Ringo ihn zu beschwichtigen, er verstand was sein Mann meinte. „Ja.“ , Easy nickte. „Und wir haben immer noch uns, das ist doch auch was.“ , lächelte Ringo. „Und jetzt genießen wir erst mal unsere erst gemeinsame Wohnung.“ , sagte Ringo bestimmt und sah sich triumphierend um. „Keine nervigen Mitbewohner mehr…“ , begann er aufzuzählen. </p>
<p>„Keine Schlange mehr morgens vor dem Badezimmer…“ , stieg Easy ein.<br/>
„Keiner der einem den letzten Jogurt weg isst…“<br/>
„Kein lautes Musik hören mehr um… gewisse Geräusche zu übertonen…“ , spielte Easy auf Nika und Connor und ihre zum Leidwesen der WGler immer noch andauernde Honeymoon Phase an. </p>
<p>„Kein genervtes Türklopfen oder Reinplatzen mehr wenn man gerade… anderweitig beschäftigt ist…“ , Ringo erinnerte sich an die zig Male als sie gerade… nun ja und dann hatte irgendwer unbedingt jetzt sofort schnell ins Bad gemusst, oder jemand hatte genau in diesem Moment irgendeine dringende Frage an einen von ihnen gehabt oder gewisse Kotzmeister hatten sich grundsätzlich überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht auch ohne anzuklopfen ins Zimmer zu stürmen.<br/>
Er sah Easy an. „Weißt du es hat schon auch ein paar Vorzüge noch zu zweit zu sein…“ , grinste er. </p>
<p>„Richard Beckmann, wieder nur zweideutige Dinge im Kopf.“ , schmunzelte Easy, merkte aber zugleich wie sein Herz einen aufgeregten Hüpfer machte. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, bei dem Stress der letzten Wochen und der vielen Streitigkeiten war Zeit zu zweit wirklich extrem zu kurz gekommen. Er blickte zu seinem Mann, der ihn mit diesem durchdringenden Blick musterte, der sofort ein Kribbeln durch Easys ganzen Körper schickte. </p>
<p>„Oh Schatz ich versichere dir ich habe ganz eindeutige Dinge ich Kopf.“ , er zog Easy an der Hüfte zu sich heran. „Und ich hab noch viel mehr eindeutige Sachen mit dir vor.“ , hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Easy erschauderte. „Und die wären?“ , fragte er gebannt, während er Ringo noch näher zog und mit seinen Händen langsam über dessen muskulösen Rücken fuhr. Fuck! Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr diese warme weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern gespürt, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Neckisch ließ er seine Finger unter den Saum von Ringos T-Shirt wandern, hörte wie der Jüngere unter der Berührung aufseufzte.</p>
<p> „Hmm weißt du diese Ungestörtheit hat schon seinen Reiz… Was ich alles mit dir anstellen könnte…“ , flüsterte Ringo und ihm fiel auf, dass sein Mann ihm noch gar keine Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben hatte. „Zum Beispiel?“ , Easy fing an seine Lippen über Ringos Hals wandern zu lassen. Der vergrub seine Finger in dessen dunklen Locken, ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund. „Sag mir was du tun könntest.“ , hauchte Easy tonlos gegen Ringos Lippen. Ein freches Blitzen huschte über dessen Gesicht. Er drängte Easy rückwerts Richtung Küche. „Ich könnte zum Beispiel hemmungslos mit dir rum machen…“ , mit einem Ruck hatte er Easy auf den Counter gehoben. „Mitten in der Küche… ohne dass uns jemand sagt, dass wir uns ein Zimmer nehmen sollen.“ , sagte er atemlos, bevor er seinen Mann leidenschaftlich küsste. Easy keuchte auf, drängte sich Ringo noch mehr entgegen, krallte seine Finger in dessen Rücken. Auch Ringos Hände schoben sich ungehemmt unter Easys Oberteil. „Ich könnte dich jetzt hier auch einfach ausziehen, ohne dass sich irgendwer beschweren würde…“ , raunte Ringo, er spürte Easys Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel und hörte dessen Stöhnen als er sein Becken bewusst gegen das seine bewegte. Ringo ließ seine Hände über die Innenseite von Easys Oberschenkeln wandern und fing dann gleichzeitig an sich von dessen Hals hinunter bis zu seinem Bauchnabel zu küssen und ihm dabei geschickt das Shirt auszuziehen. Easy zog scharf die Luft ein, als er begann neckisch an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu knabbern. „Ich könnte jetzt auch einfach deine Jeans öffnen…“ , Easy hielt den Atem an als er das leise Klicken seiner Gürtelschnalle hörte, „Und dir den Blowjob deines Lebens verpassen.“ Erneut stöhnte Easy auf, Gott sein Mann hatte keine Ahnung was er da gerade mit ihm machte. </p>
<p>Schon allein der Klang von Ringos Stimme, rau und bestimmend und voller Verlangen schickte eine Welle von Erregung durch Easys Körper. Oder vielleicht hatte er doch eine Ahnung, denn das was Ringo als nächstes tat ließ ihn vollkommen sprachlos zurück. Mit einem Ruck hob er ihn hoch, Easy konnte nur noch überrascht seine Arme und Beine um ihn schlingen, da fand er sich auch schon mit dem Rücken auf der Couch wieder. „Oder ich könnte dich jetzt hier sofort nehmen, einfach so mitten im Wohnzimmer und dir das Hirn rausvögeln.“ , hauchte er atemlos. „Fuck, Ringo!“ , Easy keuchte auf, er spürte Ringos Erregung die er unmissverständlich gegen seinen Hintern drückte, um zu verdeutlichen wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. „Und weil wir keine Angst haben müssen, dass plötzlich die halbe WG in der Tür steht… würde ich mir Zeit lassen… viel Zeit…“ , raunte er, schnell entledigte er sich seines Shirts, was ihm ein erneutes Aufstöhnen von Easy einbrachte. Er begann sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals zu verteilen, saugte sich hier und da mal etwas nachdrücklicher fest und bemerkte zufrieden, wie sein Mann begann sich unter ihm zu winden und versuchte sich irgendwie etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. „Und weil wir ja hier so schön alleine sind müssten wir auch keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen… wir können so laut sein wie wir wollen, Easy.“ , flüsterte er in dem Moment als er seine Hand gezielt in Easys Jeans schob und ihn endlich in die Hand nahm. Easys Reaktion war wie erwartet ein lautes fast schön erlösendes Stöhnen. „Gott Ringo.“ , kam es heiser über seine Lippen. „Und ich bin noch gar nicht zu den Vorzügen eines Badezimmers das man sich mit niemanden teilen muss gekommen…“ , sagte Ringo. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran was wir vor ein paar Wochen im Begriff waren unter der Dusche zu tun…“ , führte er weiter aus und beobachtete wie Easy gebannt nickte. „Das nächste Mal wird uns keine Nika die ihr Handy im Bad vergessen hat stören… dann würde ich dich gegen die Fließen drücken und dich ficken bist du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und untern ist.“ , raunte er. „Fuck!“ , entfuhr es Easy. „Gefällt dir die Vorstellung?“ , fragte Ringo und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf Easys Hals, während er immer noch damit beschäftigt war Easy mit der Hand um den Verstand zu bringen. „Gott ja, Richard.“ , Ringo hätte fast selbst aufgestöhnt als er Easy so vollkommen im Sinnestaumel seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. Er spürte Easys Finger die sich zittrig an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten, seufzte leise auf, als Easy ein paarmal über seine Erregung strich. Er zog seinen Mann zu sich und küsste ihn, er musste ihn spüren, musste ihm nah sein. Kurzerhand hatten beide auch noch ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke verloren und genossen es nun sich aneinander zu schmiegen. Easy fing an eine Spur von Küssen über Ringos Oberkörper zu verteilen, küsste sich immer weiter nach unter. Ringo stöhne auf, spürte wie sich Easys Lippen um ihn schlossen. „Erzähl weiter…“ , hörte er Easy flüstern, bevor der seine Verführung fortsetzte. „Und wenn ich dich morgen Früh wecke und dir sage, dass du einfach unwiderstehlich bist so früh am Morgen… und ich dich in mir spüren will… dann nervt niemand plötzlich mit Frühstück…“ , immer wieder stockte er, stöhnte kurz auf durch Easys Bemühungen ihn genauso um den Verstand zu bringen wie er es vorhin bei ihm getan hatte. „Und wir können ganz ungestört… Fuck Easy!… weißt du eigentlich… wie sehr ich es liebe, wenn du mich…“ Schmunzelnd beobachtete Easy wie es Ringo immer schwerer fiel ganze Sätze heraus zu bekommen. </p>
<p>„Easy?“ , plötzlich wurde er von Ringo nach oben und gleich darauf in einen liebevollen Kuss gezogen. „Easy, ich brauch dich.“ , flüsterte Ringo und schon allein die Liebe und das Vertrauen, dass in diesem Satz steckte, bescherte Easy immer noch jedes Mal aufs neue Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er lächelte und küsste seinen Mann sanft auf den Mund bevor er aufstand. „Ich glaube die Vorzüge des Schlafzimmers wurden noch nicht ausreichend erläutert was meinst du?“ , sagte er. Grinsend ergriff Ringo seine Hand und lies sich von Easy ins Schlafzimmer ziehen wo der ihn sofort wieder in seine Arme zog und liebevoll küsste. Und als ihre Körper schließlich zueinander fanden und ihre Hände sich verschränkten, als wollten sie sich nochmal gegenseitig Halt geben seufzte Ringo auf. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ , flüsterte er gegen Easys Lippen. „Ich hab das hier vermisst.“ , hauchte Easy und zeichnete mit einer Hand sanft Ringos Konturen nach. „Ich liebe dich.“ , sagte er. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ , antwortete Ringo und lies seinen Kopf mit einem leichten Stöhnen in den Nacken fallen, als Easy das Tempo wieder beschleunigte und ihn gleichzeitig noch enger zu sich zog. </p>
<p>Später lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt unter der Bettdecke und genossen das Gefühl der Verbundenheit. „Wow, also wenn du mich früher in die Vorzüge einer eigenen gemeinsamen Wohnung eingeweiht hättest wäre ich schon viel eher ausgezogen.“ , scherzte Easy. „Mhm ist klar.“ , grinste Ringo. „Und das waren noch nicht mal alle Vorzüge…“ , fügte er hinzu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Oh Herr Beckmann sie machen mich neugierig.“ , erwiderte Easy ebenfalls grinsend. „Weißt du was ich bin ja in dem Punkt eher für Praxis als Theorie.“ , raunte Ringo verführerisch und rollte sich über Easy. „Na dann komm mal her du Praxis Genie.“ , grinste Easy und packte spielerisch Ringos Hintern, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. „Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass du morgen früh raus musst?“ , fragte er frech. „Halt die Klappe.“ , kam es nur grinsend von Ringo, bevor er den anderen erneut küsste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Na? Ist euch warm? Ich würde mir sehr freuen wenn ihr mir eine kleine Review da lasst. Bin schon ganz aufgeregt wie ihr diesen kleinen doch etwas anderen OS fandet. :D<br/>LG Persephone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>